


He wasn't ill

by Diana924



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Incest, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Murder, Parent/Child Incest, Season/Series 05
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Aveva sempre saputo di non essere normale, anche se non sapeva esattamente cosa avesse.
Relationships: Norma Bates/Alex Romero, Norma Bates/Norman Bates





	He wasn't ill

Aveva sempre saputo di non essere normale, anche se non sapeva esattamente cosa avesse.

Sua madre non lo aveva mai fatto visitare ma lui non era stupido e quello lo sapeva. Fin da quando era bambino aveva avuto quei black out, era come sprofondare nel buio e dormire, poi quando si svegliava attorno a lui erano accadute delle cose, quasi sempre cose brutte. Non era nemmeno stato cosciente dei black out per anni, poi aveva cominciato a farsi delle domande ma sua madre gli aveva fatto capire che lui non era malato ma diverso e speciale.

Si fidava di lei, Norma Bates era la donna migliore che avesse mai conosciuto, Mother sapeva sempre cosa fare e cosa dire, era grazie a lei s non aveva mai avuto bisogno di un ricovero. Mother si era presa la colpa per gli omicidi ma secondo lui non era colpevole, lo aveva fatto solamente per proteggerlo, erano legittima difesa ma se lei voleva fare così allora avrebbe obbedito. Cosa fosse accaduto con miss Watson non lo ricordava ma ricordava fin troppo bene Norma che lo avvisava di come la sua insegnante fosse una donnaccia e una seduttrice, lei lo aveva solamente difeso come qualsiasi altra madre avrebbe fatto.

Poi era accaduto quel fattaccio con Brady ed era stato un segno del destino, lui e Norma erano fatti per stare insieme e nessuno doveva mettersi contro di loro, nessuno sarebbe mai riuscito a separarli, Norman e Norma uniti per sempre.

Rimanere in quell’istituto era stato umiliante, lui non aveva bisogno di medicine o di altro, solamente di sua madre. L’aveva odiata in quei giorni, l’aveva odiata tanto quanto prima l’aveva amata, come aveva osato fargli quello senza nemmeno consultarlo? Prima la fuga, poi quello e infine Romero, perché doveva farlo soffrire così?

Alex Romero non era adatto a lei, nessuno lo sarebbe mai stato. Solamente lui l’amava come meritava, solamente lui poteva prendersi cura di lei, non erano forse destinati a stare insieme? Uniti contro il mondo esterno che non avrebbe mai capito la profondità del loro meraviglioso legame?

Se lui aveva dovuto rinunciare a Brady e poi ad Emma perché lei ora doveva avere Romero? Non era giusto, non era affatto giusto e lui non era pazzo. Aveva parlato con gli psicologi, li aveva ascoltati ma … cosa potevano realmente saperne loro? Come potevano anche solo intuire quale fosse il meraviglioso rapporto che c’era tra lui e Mother?

Solamente Mother poteva fingere la propria morte per salvarlo, solo lei gli voleva bene a tal punto da costringersi a vivere in casa, solamente Mother lo amava. Ed erano stati felici in quegli anni, lui e Mother da soli, felici ad occuparsi del motel e delle necessità dell’altro, non aveva bisogno di nessuna se poteva avere Mother che si occupava di ogni sua necessità, ogni sua singola necessità. Aveva tenuto conto dei black out ma poteva gestirli, con Mother accanto poteva affrontare qualsiasi cosa.

Poi Madeleine si era intromessa e tutto ea andato a rotoli, non era colpa sua ma chiunque si metteva tra lui e Mother era destinato a soccombere, il suo piccolo hobby poteva nasconderlo a Mother che lo avrebbe comunque appoggiato ma Madeleine … lei era di troppo e non solo perché già sposata. Lei era di troppo perché aveva tentato di allontanarlo da Mother, per fortuna Mother era intervenuta in tempo come sempre, era persino riuscito a liberarsi definitivamente di Alex Romero, quell’uomo non aveva mai meritato una donna come Norma Bates. Aveva sentito cosa volevano farli ma non avrebbero osato, lui era malato, aveva i black out e vedeva e sentiva cose che poi non esistevano inoltre era stata Mother ad uccidere, non lui; non potevano fare nulla, né a lui né tantomeno a Mother. Loro due erano destinati a stare insieme, uniti per sempre contro il mondo, loro due da soli, Norman e Norma.


End file.
